Piper
Piper is a character that befriends the newly arrived heroes on Earth-38, specifically Felicia Hardy and Hulk. She is a werewolf and a sexy dominatrix that works at a casino as a source of pleasure as well as a female bouncer. History Piper makes her first appearance at the casino, pleasuring a man in her dungeon. Before things can get wild, she's called up to resolve a fight between two people, who are fighting in the casino area. Some time after Hulk and Felicia arrive separately on Earth-38, the two go to the casino, where Piper sees Felicia and takes her to her dungeon and playfully "tortures" her. The two become friends afterwards. Backstory Not much is known about Piper's life prior to her first appearance in the series. At some point before her first appearance, Piper became a werewolf after she was attacked and mauled by an unnamed werewolf during a hiking trip, which was quickly scared off by hunters. She was then taken to a hospital, where it was discovered that she was recovering at an amazing rate fuel to her recently gained healing ability. Later, during a full moon, she transformed into her half-human beast form and brutally massacred half the hospital staff before fleeing from the police. Appearance In human form, Piper looks like a young, beautiful woman with medium dark skin. She often wears sexy leather outfits and other clothes that are colored black. She wears her black hair in different styles, such as wavy, straight, etc. However, when she reveals her real nature as a werewolf, she takes the form of either a regular wolf when she forces herself to transform, or that of a large humanoid werewolf form with pure black fur that stands upright. Powers & Abilities Powers * Sharpened Senses: Piper has heightened, animalistic senses which allow her to hear, see, and smell better than humans. * Shapeshifting: Piper can shapeshift from her beautiful human form to either a normal albeit large wolf, or a half-human half-wolf beast form at will, but she can only turn into her half-beast form on a full moon. * Animalistic Speed: Piper is very fast and moves with animal-like quickness and speed in her human, wolf, or beast forms * Abnormal Strength: Despite her feminine build, Piper is insanely strong in terms of strength; she can easily tear human beings to pieces with little effort. Her strength intensifies even further in either of her wolf forms. * Alpha Werewolf Voice: In her beast form, Piper speaks with a booming voice which has the ability to force other nearby werewolves to transform against their will. * Sexual Allure: In her human form, Piper can exhume a pheromone that drives people crazy with sexual desire. Weaknesses * Decapitation: If Piper is decapitated, she'll die instantly. * Fire: Fire can kill Piper if the flames are not doused in time. * Heart Extraction: If Piper's heart is torn out, it will result in a quick death. * Silver/Silver Bullets: If Piper, or any werewolf is wounded by silver, it will cause them to become weak. However, if a silver knife or bullet penetrates a werewolf's heart, it will result in instant death. * Wolfsbane: This is a herb that won't kill Piper, but will cause her to become weak. Quotes * "Mmm...I love pain..." –Piper to a man she's "torturing" in her dungeon * "Well, aren't you a pretty little thing..." –Piper acting seductive towards Felicia * "Ooh...What I wouldn't give to be younger..." -Piper flirting with Hulk Gallery Snarling wolf.jpeg|Piper in her normal wolf form Lycan from Underworld.jpeg|Piper in her more dangerous half-human half-beast form Category:Females Category:Werewolves Category:Supernatural Beings